


Asking Out

by TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Bakery AU [4]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Human, Bakery, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Genderbending, Het, Human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 12:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4706036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wheeljack should have been expecting it; her co-workers did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Asking Out

Wheeljack hummed softly to herself as she finished boxing up the customer's order and handing it to him. It had been a rather slow day at work today, but she didn't mind much. Especially since the manager was thinking of closing the shop up early since it was so slow. She definitely didn't mind the idea of going home early and relaxing.  
  
"Your boyfriend didn't come today."  
  
She glanced over at Richelle, who was standing beside her with a rather smug smirk on her face. Wheeljack blushed and looked away, hating the fact that all her co-workers teased her about Airstream.  
  
While she wished the young lawyer was her boyfriend, she knew it was a long shot. Airstream was tall, handsome, in incredible shape, very sweet, intelligent... Basically, he could have anyone he wanted. There was no way he would settle for some plus-size woman who worked in a bakery and was a "science nerd," as her friends put it.  
  
"He normally comes in on Wednesdays, doesn't he?"  
  
"I'm sure he had plans."  
  
Richelle didn't say much else, growing bored before deciding to head into the back to chat with some of the other workers, leaving Wheeljack to hang out in the front in case someone else came in. While she was curious as to where the man was, it didn’t really matter. He was probably just busy. He would probably come by some time this week.   
  
Giving a small sigh, Wheeljack pulled out her out phone and started playing with it to distract herself. Still, her thoughts kept going back to the handsome customer. Primus, she really did have a big crush on him... And everyone seemed convinced he liked her back, but that was silly. He probably had a girlfriend, considering how good looking he was. Besides, she had seen other customers flirt with him. She didn't have a chance.  
  
Still, it was a nice thought. Going out with him. But she certainly wasn't about to get her hopes up.   
  
The door suddenly opened, making her glance up and eyes widen. Oh. Airstream. Smiling, she put her phone back in her pocket and gave him her attention as he walked in.  
  
"Hello, Mister Airstream," she greeted.   
  
"... Hello."  
  
She blinked, titling her head. Something seemed off. He wasn't looking at her and seemed rather quiet. Not to say he was a loud man, but he was normally very confident in presenting himself. Maybe he had had a bad day?  
  
Oh well. He was a customer, so he came in to buy something. "Is there anything in particular you're looking for today?"  
  
He shook his head as he stepped up to the counter.   
  
"Well, we just made a fresh batch of brownies. They're quite delicious, would you like to-?"  
  
"Um-"  
  
She stopped talking, though Airstream also seemed to pause a bit before clearing his throat. He finally brought up his head and she was surprised to see that his cheeks were red. Was he sick? No, no... Airstream wouldn't have come in if he was ill. She glanced over her shoulder, seeing her coworkers peeking out from the kitchen to see what was going on. They always tended to do that when it was just her and Airstream.  
  
"Miss Wheeljack."  
  
She turned back to look at the other.  
  
"... What time... does your shift end?"  
  
"M-My shift?" Holy Primus, where was this going? Since when did he care about her shift? "Um... A-About... five."  
  
He nodded to himself before going silent. It was awkward for her as she just stood there, heart starting to race a bit as she looked back over her shoulder. Her coworkers were just smiling brightly, Richelle giving her a thumbs up.  
  
"If-!"  
  
She looked back to Airstream, seeing his face turn even redder.  
  
"If... If it's all right with you... Do you want to possibly... have... have dinner with me? A-After you get off work."  
  
Wheeljack just stood there with wide eyes, staring at him as she tried to comprehend what he had just said. After work. He wanted... to have dinner. With her. After work. And while her friend called her slow, she wasn't dense. She knew this wasn't just some little invite to dinner with a friend. Not with the way Airstream was blushing and looking as nervous as he did.   
  
Holy... He was asking her out. On a date. On a legitimate date. Wheeljack could feel her own cheeks turning red, eyes getting wider as she realized that she wasn't dreaming. The customer she had a crush on was asking her to dinner after she got off work. She had to pinch her thigh just to make sure that this was real.   
  
She guessed that maybe her coworkers were right after all.  
  
"U-Um!" She had to cough to get her voice to come out properly. "I... Um... S-Sure! S-Sure, I-I would... love to..."  
  
"R-Really?"  
  
She nodded, unable to do much else considering how red and hot her face was. Primus, she must have looked like a tomato; even her ears were red.   
  
Airstream suddenly relaxed, a big smile appearing on his face as his blush went away. It only made Wheeljack even more embarrassed, especially when he placed a small piece of paper on the counter and slid it towards her.   
  
"Here. It has my cell number. Just give me a call or text when you're ready to go out to eat."  
  
She could only nod, her voice having completely disappeared by now.   
  
"I'll see you later... Wheeljack."  
  
Wheeljack almost melted into the floor by the way he said her name without a "miss" in front of it. She was unable to say anything back as he gave a small wave and headed out the door, leaving her standing there red-faced with her entire body hot and frozen in place. Holy crap, this had actually happened...  
  
And even when her coworkers had burst out of the kitchen to congratulate her and tease her about her upcoming date, she could only realize in disbelief that it was really happening. That she was going to go on a date with that hot customer she had had a crush on for a while now.   
  
What a surprisingly good day.


End file.
